Getting Strong! (song)
Getting Strong is a Wiggles song from the video of the same name. It had to be re-shot due to Greg's departure. It is one of the Wiggles' most popular songs because it encourages little kids to exercise and get fit so they can remain healthy. Song Credits Getting Strong! (album) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Carolyn Ferrie * Manzillas and Backing Vocals: Brett Clarke, Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Drums: Anthony Howe * Bass Guitar: Chris Lupton * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums: Anthony Howe * Recorded by: Alex Keller, Tim Gurner at Hot Potato Studios * Mastered by: Robin Gist Celebration! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Hits and Rarities *Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd *Music Produced by: Anthony Field *Mastered by: Don Bartley The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Song Lyrics Anthony: Let's start running, everybody. Greg: Running on the spot, run, run, run Anthony: H-hey, this is fun. Greg: Running on the spot, run, run, run Anthony: Hey, it's time to feel strong. Greg: Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong (Anthony: Hey, that's right. Getting strong, right.) Getting strong, getting strong (Anthony: Getting strong.) Getting strong Jeff: OK, let's try jumping. Dorothy: Jumping up and down, jump, jump, jump Anthony: Whoo! Dorothy: Jumping up and down, jump, jump, jump Jeff: Jump like a kangaroo. Dorothy: Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong (Jeff: Yes, strong, stronger. Yeah!) Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong Anthony: How about skipping? Greg: Skipping with a rope, skip, skip, skip Anthony: (chuckling) Skipping. Greg: Skipping with a rope, skip, skip, skip Anthony: I like this. Greg: Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong (Anthony: I'm getting strong. Yes, I'm really doing that. I'm getting strong. Yeah.) Getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong (Anthony: Oh, I'm getting strong. Yes, wow, yeah! This is fun!) Getting strong Anthony: I feel strong. Trivia * This song was re-shot for The Wiggles' video with the same title. * The 2007 instrumental track is played over the credits. * A Concert Tour in 2012 was named after this song. * The only release that is sung by Greg is on Hit Songs and Rarities. * Greg wrote this song before he left The Wiggles. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong! songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure Songs Category:The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert Songs Category:Deleted songs